Sealed With A Kiss
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: She is the daughter of the game, he is trying to destory her family and everything that they stand for. Is it so wrong that she finds his behavior hot?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

_A/N: I know there is a lot of Legacy stories out there. I couldn't resist it any longer it has been bugging me since wrestle mania. I only own the idea and Izabelle Levesque-Copeland. This takes place during No Way Out and it will more then likely go up to Wrestlemania. _

'Izzy please be careful out there tonight." Shane McMahon stated as he walkedhis brother-in-law's daughter Izabelle Levesque to the locker room of the Rated R superstar Edge. "Uncle Shane I am going to tell you what I told my dad, I am not afraid of Orton or his little cronies." Izzy stated rolling her eyes. Ever since Orton punted her adoptive grandfather Vince McMahon in the head the family had been alittle crazy. moreso then normal. "Isn't it bad enough that you left me with Super dork Cena and Batista instead of letting me go out to Tampa to see Adam?" Izzy asked motioning to her engagement ring. Shane laughed, he agreed with her, it wasn't fair that they left her with Cena and Batista when Vince got hurt.

Shane tensed up in front of Izzy seeing Rhodes and DiBaise walking past. "Go into Adam's locker room and don't leave until your dad's match." "Yes Shane-O." Izzy said compiling with her uncle's request, "hey Uncle Shane?" Shane turned around and looked at her. "Be careful out there tonight I don't want another trip the er." Izzy said grinning. Shane grinned and nodded his head before motioning for her to go to the locker room "God help us all if we have to go to another ER." Izzy muttered to herself walking into the locker room. It was empty. She sat down on the couch, never in her life had she been afraid of a man, it was going to start now that Randy Orton had finally snapped she had always said that it was only a matter of time until it happened. Was it so wrong that she thought the explosive behavior of Randy Orton was so hot? Hearing the door open she quickly shook the thoughts off as Chavo, Adam and Vickie walked into the locker room. "Hey baby everything okay?" Adam asked. "Fine." Izzy answered standing up to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all made me smile. Thank You. Here is the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it._

* * *

"Iz. Izabelle! Izzy!" Adam called trying to get his fiancée's attention she was currently staring at the monitor that Randy Orton on the TV. They were playing the whole story between the McMahon's and Orton as soon as it came Izzy's attention was on it, an look of concretion on her face. Adam was getting frustrated, he had been trying to get her attention for the past ten minutes, much to the amusement of Vickie and Chavo. "Izabelle McMahon-Levesque. If you don't pay attention to me I am going to leave your ass for Kelly Kelly." Izzy's green eyes shot from the screen to the smiling face of Adam. "You better fucking kidding." "I was." "Good because I would hate to go beat the hell out of her." Izzy stated. Vickie walked over to them, "You need to leave." Izzy rolled her eyes before standing to her feet. "I have to go get ready to go down ringside with my dad anyways." "Hey.' Adam said causing Izzy to turn around. 'Come here." Izzy walked over to him. He pressed his lips against hers. Izzy smiled when he let go off of her. "See you at there." Izzy didn't brother saying goodbye to Vickie, needless to say she wasn't happy about that storyline between her fiancée and the older woman. "Be careful." Adam called as she walked out of the locker room.

Randy Orton saw one of the last members of the McMahon family that he needed to punt in the head and take out, walking down the hallway. He licked his lips in anticipation seeing her. He always had a thing for Izabelle Levesque since the first day he met her backstage when she first came into the company during the Evolution days. But Izzy was never without a boyfriend, first it was Randy's former best friend the current world heavyweight champion John Cena and now it was his former tag team partner and the WWE Champion Edge. Cody and Ted blocked her path as he walked up to her from the end of the hall. "Ah Hell." Izzy muttered to herself crossing her arms across her chest and putting a glare on her face that rivaled her fathers. "If it isn't the pride and joy of the Game. Tell me dear Izabelle how is your grandfather doing?" Randy asked grabbing a lock of her blond hair that was resting on her shoulder. She slapped his hand away from her. "You are a son of a bitch." "I know, but see that's the thing Izabelle, I don't care." Randy stated looking down at her, she was beautiful even with that sneer on her face. "Orton I am going to make one thing perfectly clear. I am not afraid of you. I wasn't afraid of you 7 years ago and guess what asshole that's not going to change." Izzy spat out of her mouth.

As her uncle Shawn Michaels walked by, he stopped and turned and went back to where they were standing. "Come on Izzy-gator let's get you to your dad." Shawn said putting his arm around her and leading her away. "Thanks Uncle Shawn." "Your welcome kiddo." Shawn answered.

"_Izabelle you need to stop this!" _Izzy scowled herself as Shawn held the door open for her. _"You are a happily engaged woman. He is a married man. You hate him! He has hurt your family." _Izzy thought to herself as she looked around the locker room. Her dad was in his trucks already and was wrapping his wrists up, her step mom was sitting on the couch with Murphy on her lap. Aurora's face lit up seeing her older sister she tore off across the locker room and into Izzy's arms. She picked the little girl up and kissed her cheek and gave her squeeze. "Shawnie." Aurora stated seeing her uncle. Izzy grinned and sat her down on the floor letting her tear off to Shawn who gladly picked up the little girl. "Hey Paul you might want to check on Izzy. She had a run with Randy." "What are you okay?" it wasn't Paul who asked the question rather her step mom. "Steph I am fine. He didn't try anything." Izzy answered. "Okay." "Iz are you sure you are okay?" Paul asked as she shrugged off her Element hoodie and pulled her triple H tee shirt. "Yes Daddy I am fine." Izzy answered before taking her rings off and putting in her pocket. "Hey Uncle Shawn, do you think that Rebecca is going to punch JBL?' she asked applying her lip gloss. Shawn smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "My money is on Aunt Becca any day isn't that right Rora?" Izzy asked her baby sister who was currently trying to get her lip gloss. 'Let's get this show on the road." Paul said. "Rock and Roll." Izzy stated standing up. "Remember whatever you do Izzy keep your hands to yourself when Adam comes out there." Paul teased his daughter causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

The father daughter missed the legend killer staring intently after them, Randy had made his mind. First he was going to beat the hell out Shane put him in the hostipal bed next to the old man, then he was going to after that bitch Stephanie then he was going to go after Izabelle and mark his words after Wrestlemania she will be his.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now you are going to stand there right?" Paul asked as they waited at the gorilla position. "Yes." Izzy answered her father's question. "Did you and Adam get into a fight?" Paul asked turning to her. Usually when Izzy went with her father, she was talking his ear off about anything and everything it was their time to talk. Tonight she hadn't said more then two words since Rock and Roll in the locker room. 'No Daddy. We didn't have fight." Izzy answered, "I am just thinking, I do that from time to time." Paul laughed at that, as Adam walked up to them. "Izzy baby you okay?" "I am fine babe, I promise." "I am sorry about Vickie sometimes she can be overbearing." "Just sometimes?" Izzy asked lifting one of her prefect eyebrows up her forehead. "That's my girl." Adam said before he kissed her forehead.

Izzy followed her father out of the curtain, following a step behind them. Cautiously checking over her shoulder for a sort of pending attacks on her. Izzy maybe a blonde but she knew when she was going to be impending danger . Randy Orton new found craziness as much as it was hot, it was kind of scary at the same time. Ever since Izzy joined the WWE as a valet to Evolution, Randy always found a way to pick on her. Which didn't brother her, she picked on him right back. He was just too cocky for his own good. Izzy's eyes never left the match in front of her, though her thoughts weren't on the match. They were on her impending wedding to Adam in 3 short weeks. Now Randy attacking her family was going to start stressing her out. "Izabelle! Watch out!" Charles Robinson shouted. Izzy turned her attention to where the blonde ref was calling her attention. There was her fiancée a slight maniacal look on his face, she started backing up towards where JR, King and Taz were sitting. Outside of the ring her fiancée was sweetest most lovable guy that any woman would want to have in her life, it was the Edge part she was still getting used too. With wide frighten eyes, she fell to her ass and kept backing up. Edge smirked at her and did his little head bobble before walking away still upset that he had lost in the first minutes of his match.

Izzy and her father walked backstage after he won the WWE title again. "Dad, I am going to go talk to Melina." Izzy said. "Okay, be careful." "I know dad. It's not like Randy is going to grab me with you, Shane-O, Uncle Shawn, Adam and Jay around. And if it helps I won't leave if I don't have one of them walking back or I will call Jay to come and get me." Izzy stated. "Okay." Paul said. Izzy glanced all around her looking for Randy before she walked into the women's locker room. "Oh my god Iz are you okay?" the women's champion Melina asked her best friend once she came into the locker room. "I am fine Mel." "Bullshit Iz. Don't lie to me I know you better then anyone." "Fine, the truth is that I am just a little freaked out with what's going on. I mean my grandfather isn't exactly the youngest meathead out there you know?" Izzy asked. Causing Melina to nod her head, 'What's going on in that pretty little head of yours? You aren't thinking of leaving Adam are you?" Melina asked. 'No, I am not. Of course not Mel. I just feel like I need to grow another set of eyes in the back of my head just to keep an eye out for Legacy." Izzy answered, 'Can we please not talk about this anymore and watch the rest of the show?" "Of course." Melina answered.

Melina watched her best friend closely during the rest of the show, she would twist her engagement ring around her finger. She stood up and cheered up with the rest of them when they saw Rebecca punch JBL, but frowned when her uncle lost his match. She was going to get what was going with her with that the last thing she did before the wedding. Randy Orton watched from afar at the future Mr. and Mrs. Copeland, Adam opened the door for her before going around and getting in the drivers seat. "Enjoy it while you can Copeland enjoy it while you can." he muttered before snapping his fingers at Cody and Ted motioning to them it was time to leave.

Adam looked over at Izzy, who was rubbing the pad of her thumb on the knuckles of his hand that she was holding in hers. "Iz?" "Hmm?" Izzy asked. "Are you okay? You just seem really quiet." "I am fine Adam. I will bore you tomorrow with all the gruesome wedding details that Steph and Linda put me though today." that explained it all to Adam, Izzy's step mom and grandmother had been running both of them ragged with all the wedding details. In the corner of his mind, he thought that some of it had to with the whole Randy Orton trying to take her family out one by one. He wouldn't say anything about it tonight, tonight it was about him winning the championship off of that swine John Cena and tonight was about them. Tomorrow they would talk about the whole Randy Orton thing. That much was true in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sealed With A Kiss._

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_**A/N: Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys made my day with them.**_

"Come on Izzy baby wake up." Adam said the next morning, his fiancée on the other hand just groaned and rolled over and buried her face into the pillow. "Izabelle Marie, get up now." Adam commented. Izzy didn't want to wake up, in her dreams she was safe, she didn't have to worry about psycho guys punting her family members' heads in. Adam got onto the bed with her, leaning over her he kissed her. He smiled seeing her stirring. He kissed her again. Her green eyes opened up and she smiled, "I could get use to that." "Me too." Adam stated grinning before laying down next to her, "We need to talk." Izzy looked at Adam. 'Uh-oh." "No baby there is no reason to worry." Adam stated. "Are you sure? Because in my experience whenever someone says that we need to talk means something bad." Izzy stated. "Don't be worried or anything. I just want to talk to you about the whole Randy Orton thing." Izzy rolled to where she was facing him, he put his arm around her allowing her to lay her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "Talk then babe." Izzy stated. "I am just worried about Randy and what's going on with this whole thing." Adam said running his fingers though Izzy's hair. Izzy lifted her head and looked at him.

"Baby, I have every right to be worried, I mean he took out your grandfather, he tried taking your uncle out last night, who is next? Steph? Paul? You? I am not going to sit around and let my future wife get hurt." "Adam honey, I will say this one thing and I am going to tell you what I told Uncle Shane last night. I am not afraid of Randy Orton, I wasn't afraid of him 7 years ago and I am not afraid of him now." Izzy said. "Babe, you were afraid of me last night." Adam commented as Izzy laid her head back on his chest. Izzy studied his face for a minute remembering back to last night. "Oh my god you are right.' Izzy said, when they got back to the hotel room Izzy shied away from him something that she never did almost like she was scared of him or something. "Iz?" he questioned, "You okay?" "Yeah, I am sorry I was acting like that last night. I guess that this Randy Orton thing is kind of wearing on me." "I thought so babe.'

The couple made their way to the arena later that afternoon, the picture of perfection. Randy sneered in the direction of the couple, everything about them oozed perfection, from their blonde hair to the high heels that Izzy wore to get her a extra height. He would ruin the perfection that they carried by Wrestlemania, he didn't give a fuck that he was married or if she was soon to married to the rated r superstar. He was the legend killer and he need a goddess on his arm. In his mind Izabelle Marie McMahon- Levesque was it.

"Iz!" Stephanie McMahon-Levesque's voice called seeing her stepdaughter walk into the arena. "Hey Steph what's up?" she asked. "Try talking your uncle out of going down to the ring and going against Randy again. Please your father isn't here yet." "Sure you got it mom, try breathing some?" Izzy said before pecking Adam's lips and walking towards where her uncle was in his locker room. Izzy raised her fist and knocked on the door. Shane opened it, "Hi Izzy girl." "Hi Shane-O. Can I talk to you?" she asked. "Sure thing come on in." Shane said. "Uncle Shane, what's this I hear about you wanting to go up against Randy again?" Shane groaned and ran his hand over his face before looking at Izzy. "Izabelle not you too." "Shane, he could hurt you! You don't understand that. Randy is a fucking lunatic. He would do anything to get what he wants even if that means going though the whole god damn family, including Marissa, the boys, my sisters and Nana Linda.' Izzy shouted. "Izabelle listen to me, we are going to protect you, your mom, Rissa, my boys, my mom and the girls I can grantee that." Shane said. "But Uncle Shane who is going to protect you?" Izzy asked. "Iz, I am grown man, I don't need anybody protecting me." "Fine. You just going to be stubborn about it, I know you are going to do what you want to do. Just please be careful. I have a bad feeling about this." Izzy said.

After leaving her uncle alone she went to see Melina and go over some wedding details with her. Stephanie joined them after making a frantic phone call to Izzy's father. "Oh my god! Shane just got punted in the head!" John Morrison called alerting the three women what happened. Stephanie looked at Izzy, 'Mom I am going down there this has gone to far!" Izzy said. Stephanie went out first after warning Izzy to stay behind. She had tried calling her father again, seeing Stephanie go up to Randy. Izzy lit off out of from behind the curtain her jaw dropping in shock seeing what she just saw. He had just drop Stephanie with an RKO. Randy was leaning against the ropes as Izzy ran the down the ramp and got into the ring trying to stay as far as away as possible from Legacy. The crowd started cheering as Izzy's father came sliding into the ring and running Legacy out of the ring. Izzy dropped to her knees by her uncle. While her dad went to Stephanie. Izzy looked though tear filled at her dad who looked absolutely livid. "Daddy, I am going to go with Shane." she said even knowing that in his current state he couldn't hear her. Stephanie McMahon was the closet thing she had to a mother period, she had been a daddy's girl though and though being raised by Paul from the time she was infant. She followed the stretcher backstage towards the ambulance, taking her bag from Melina who was waiting for her to come back climbed into the back of ambulance next to her uncle.

When Paul got backstage with Stephanie, who a little shaken still from her RKO. "Where is Iz?" she asked, she remembering vaguely hearing Izzy's voice in the ring area. "I have no idea." "She went to the hospital with Shane-O Mac." John Cena answered. "Thanks Cena." Paul said, "Let's go check on your brother." Stephanie nodded her head. Randy Orton was a dead man walking.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. _**

"Easy Shane." Paul said as he and Izzy helped Shane into the hotel. "Iz, I am sorry." Shane said. "Uncle Shane. Don't be sorry we all know Randy Orton is a crack mother fucker." "Izabelle Marie watch your mouth." Stephanie scowled as they walked towards the elevator. "Yes mother." Izzy stated rolling her eyes. "Paul I am going to walk Izzy down to her room." Stephanie said. Paul nodded his head.

"Izzy listen to me." Stephanie said once they were walking down the hallway towards her and Adam's hotel room. "Mom you should be in your room resting, those RKO's can be wicked." Izzy scowled her step mom.

"Who is the adult here Izabelle?' "You are mom but still don't you remember I took a RKO from Orton back after Dad, Uncle Ric and Dave kicked him out of Evolution?" Izzy asked, "And besides it's probably not good to be out here without one of the guys with us. I am going to get Adam to walk you back to the suite."

Stephanie rolled her eyes that was the annoying mother nature that Izzy had in her. It took her forever to trust Stephanie because she was just so used to having to do everything for her dad and uncles.

"Izabelle don't worry about it. I know Adam is probably worried about you and will want to stay with you." Izzy looked thoughtful at her step-mom for a minute. "Is there anyway for me to drafted to Smackdown during the draft?" "I will talk to my dad about that. Get some sleep kid." Stephanie answered as Izzy opened the door to her room.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked as soon as she was in the room. "It's fine." she answered kicking her high heels off and started undoing her button down shirt one button at a time. Adam pushed himself up on his elbows to watch her better. "Eyes back in your head." Izzy said. Adam pushed himself off the bed and stood in front of her and kissed her, taking over unbuttoning her shirt.

"IZ! IZZY!" A familiar voice called, Izzy turned around and groaned seeing Randy Orton walking towards her. Instead of slowing down she kept walking. "Oh come Izzy talk to me!" Randy said. Izzy turned around, "First of all, my name is Izabelle and second of all I would kiss Gene Skitsy bad teeth and all." "Oh come on after all we have been though you are going to walk away like a little bitch." Randy stated.

"Randy what the hell have we gone though? Huh? You were some snot nose punk ass kid that my dad forced me to hang out with in Evolution. You fucking RKO'd me after they kicked you out of Evolution." Izzy stated, "Do you remember that huh? Randy do you remember that?" Randy looked down almost ashamed, after he got kicked out of Evolution he went off the deep end, after one of the divas matches that Izzy had been in, he went down to the ring and RKO'd her. He glanced up and saw that Izzy had stopped moving and was now standing not far from her.

He looked at her, her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun, she had a long sleeved thermal t-shirt with her manicured thumbs sticking out of the thumb holes, blue jeans that went down to her all star covered feet. Looking messy ever looked so good. He meet her startled green eyes as she huffed and crossed her arms. Izzy gasped in shocked when his soft lips pressed against hers, she shoved him away tears pricking at her eyes.

"Randy you shouldn't have done that." Izzy said. "Yes I should have." "No that's a very bad thing you did. You punted my grandfather and uncle in the head, you RKO'd my mom. You really shouldn't have done that." "Iz?" a new voice called this time it was Jason Reso, who called her name. "Jay!" Izzy breathed out in relief never more happy in her life to see her fiancé best friend. Jay quickly walked up to her and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong Izzy-gator?" "He kissed me." she managed to get out before the tears welled and spilled over. "Okay, it's okay. Shh, Jay's got you. Come on lets get you to your parents room." Jay said. Paul opened the door after Jay knocked on it, "What hell the happened?"

"I found her in the hallway with Randy Orton. She told me that he kissed her." Jay answered. "Steph!" Paul called back into the hotel room. Stephanie walked to where Paul was standing.

"What happened?" "I need you to sit with Izzy. Jay go get Adam. Randy kissed her." Paul answered. Stephanie made Izzy sit down on the couch where her younger sister Aurora was watching Blue Clues. Aurora who saw who was sitting next to her got up and crawled onto Izzy's lap and leaned against her. Randy had kissed her. Even if it was for a brief second he still did it. But the sick thing is, she might have liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

Jay and Adam came into the hotel room a short time later, "Izzy baby." Adam stated going over to her and putting his arm around her. Jay picked Aurora up off of Izzy's lap as Izzy curled herself up on Adam's lap. "Baby. It's okay." Adam stated rubbing circles on her back. "I hate him." "I know baby." Adam said as Izzy snuggled closer into his chest as tears that she had welled up fell. Izzy held onto Adam tight not wanting to let him go. "I am not going anywhere I promise." Adam stated.

Randy Orton smirked to himself, he finally kissed Izabelle Levesque something that he wanted to do since he first met her. By now he was sure that the whole McMahon family knew about the kiss, along with Adam Copeland.

"Randy?" Cody Rhodes asked. "Yes Cody?" "What do you want us to do?" Randy turned around an evil smirk forming on his face.

"When Izabelle Levesque is by herself you grab her. And hold onto her. I will tell you this one thing is hold onto her. She is a little hell cat. Then bring her to me." Randy stated. Cody and Ted exchanged a look. They knew there would be hell to pay especially with Adam Edge Copeland now involved in it.

Adam, Jay, Paul and Shawn got Izzy clammed down, to the point where she let Stephanie clean her up in the bathroom. "You okay Iz?" Stephanie questioned. "Yeah, I am fine." Izzy answered. "Are you sure?" "I am sure. We need to call Carmi and Bonnie." "Baby girl we can put the wedding plans on hold for today." Stephanie stated. The two women walked out of the bathroom.

"Adam why don't you take Izzy back to your room for awhile. Don't let her have her phone. I am putting a hold on the wedding plans today. She is freaked out." Stephanie stated. "But MOM!" Izzy whined before she pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Izabelle Marie McMahon-Levesque don't back talk me young lady." Stephanie scowled. "Yes ma'am." Izzy stated saluting her. Adam smirked before putting his arm around her, "Come on baby, lets go back to the room." Izzy nodded her head allowing the tall Canadian to lead her out of the room. Jay following them. "Hey Jay thanks for getting my girl out there." Adam said as they walked.

"Your welcome." Izzy stayed quiet as they walked once they were back in the room, she turned to Jay hugging him. "Thanks for getting me out of there Jay." "Your welcome Izzy-Gator." Jay smiled hugging her back.

The blonde couple were left alone, they left the TV playing. Adam still felt that his future wife was still upset. "Adam." "Yes baby?' he asked looking at her as she pushed herself up off of his chest. "Make me forget that kiss, please." Izzy begged him tears in her green eyes. Adam compiled with her request.

Izzy sighed contently snuggling into Adam's bare chest awhile later. "Did I make you forget slime ball?" Adam asked. "Oh yeah. Multiple times." Izzy answered giggling. "Good." Adam stated kissing her again.

Randy watched in shock as the Levesque's walked into the arena. Adam and Paul had Izabelle in between them. Paul looked like he was ready to spit fucking nails out at anyone who came near them.

While Adam had his arm protectively around Izzy. Her hand was interlocked with the hand from the arm that was protectively wrapped her around. Her engagement sparkling mockingly at him. She seemed to glow as they headed towards the women's locker room.

Randy snickered at the thought of Izabelle Levesque going into the public locker room. Ever since he had known her, she always been in a private locker room, with Evolution, with DX. Then she got her own locker room when she went on her own. The perks of being the granddaughter of the chairman of the board.

"HEY ORTON! YOU FUCKING PRICK YOU AND I NEED TO HAVE A TALK!" Adam's voice shouted after he had ditched his future father in law. Randy turned around and smirked seeing his former tag team partner.

"What the fuck were you thinking going after her? After my wife?" he asked. "You aren't married yet Adam." Randy answered. "We might as well be. Whatever the fuck you are thinking stop. It won't end up pretty mark my words." Adam stated.

"For them, you will be fine." Randy commented. "I am going to say this once and once only stay the fuck away from my wife.' Adam said with that he walked away. "For the last time you aren't married!" he shouted.

"You okay Iz?" Carmichael Helms asked as she, Natalya and Izzy all got ready for their diva tag team match against Maria and the Bella Twins. "Yeah fine. Adam was a little rough earlier." Izzy answered pulling her top on.

'Who knew that the Princess of D- Generation X liked it rough!" Carmi stated, "And I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about the whole Shane getting rushed to the ER and Stephanie getting RKO the other night." "OH! That!" Izzy blushed, "I am fine. Steph handled it like a Pro, Shane-O is going to be sore for a couple of days. I just hope daddy and Adam don't kill Randy for kissing me earlier."

"WAIT WHAT!" her friends both shouted looking at the Greenwich native. "Yeah, he stopped me in the hallway at the hotel, we got into an argument, then he kissed me. Thankfully Jay came to my rescue." Izzy answered. "You didn't slap him?" Carmi asked. "No I didn't get a chance too." Izzy answered.

"How is Paul doing?" Carmi asked. Izzy sighed as she pulled boots on, "Bad, Car I have never seen him this bad. Not even when he was fighting with Uncle Shawn. He hasn't said three words to anyone since he got back to the hotel suite earlier. Stephanie had to take control. She sent Adam and I back to our room and told Adam that since I was upset that I couldn't work on the wedding."

'Hence why you two did the wild thing and he was a little rough." Carmi stated winking. Izzy grinned and threw her shirt that she had worn to the arena at her best friend. Carmi crackled and threw it back at her. "So Izzy, how rough was it?" Nattie asked wiggling her eyebrows at her fellow blonde.

"Shut-up Nattie." Izzy stated taking her ring off and putting on the chain around her neck. Nattie and Carmi exchanged a look before they started laughing, that was answer enough. Randy Orton ran off down the hall when he heard the door open and the three laughing divas walk out of the locker room. He smirked once he was far enough away. So little Izabelle liked it rough, he could certainly play with that, if his boys in Legacy did their job right.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

A/N: Hopefully this doesn't suck.

Randy watched as Izzy, Nattie and Carmi all went down to the ring to Carmi's entrance theme with John Morrison accompany them. At first sight Izzy was a innocent little angel but once you got to know her, she could be an evil woman. She calculated everything and if she could manipulate it, she would do it. She could play the game just as well as her dad and adoptive uncle Ric Flair.

"PAUL NO!" Adam shouted as he and Jay tried to restrain Paul who was shaking with anger seeing Randy. Izzy just got backstage from her match. "DADDY NO!" she shouted quickly going to where they were trying to hold back Paul and standing in front of them. "Dad, it's Izzy stop fighting Adam and Jay." she pleaded with her father, "Randy I don't know what the hell you are doing here but you need to leave." "And are you IZ-abelle going to make me?" Randy asked execrating the Z in Izzy's name.

"Haven't you caused enough damage in my family's life? Huh? You punted my grandfather in the head, you punted my uncle in the head! You tried doing that to my mom, then you RKO'd her. I don't think IED is your problem. I think you are just a pissed off man!" Izzy stated.

"Shut up bitch." Randy spat out of his mouth. It never failed, Izzy always knew what buttons to press on him to piss him off. "What Randy are you going to hit me? You going to punt my head in? or you going to RKO like you did to Steph?" Izzy asked her eyes filling with tears, "Or are you going to kiss me again?" Paul had clammed down enough when he heard Izzy shouting. "Iz. Let's go." Paul stated. "Come on babe, let's go." Adam stated. Izzy nodded her head, "I just want to go back to the hotel." "You got it Princess." Paul stated.

Izzy turned to her dad after they were in the hotel suite, Adam had just left to join back up with Smackdown. "Dad, I am scared." it was the first time in a long time that it had just been the two of them.

Stephanie had taken the girls back to Greenwich leaving the father daughter wrestling pair alone. "What's wrong Iz?" Paul asked looking over at his daughter who had taken up the nervous habit of twisting her engagement ring around her finger.

"Daddy, I think for the first time, I am scared, I mean honest to god terrified of him." Izzy answered running her hand though her wavy hair. She had been fine watching her grandpa getting punted in the head.

Izzy knew that Vince McMahon was the meanest, toughest SOB around. Shane was going to be fine, she wasn't worried about him, he was exactly like his father. Stephanie, was back to being Stephanie.

But when it came down to it. She was more worried about her dad and what this was going to him. From the time she was infant up until she was 18, it had just been her and Paul, she was scared for her dad, for Adam, for her family.

'Izzy. Don't be scared, I would never let you anything happen to you! I have never let anything to you." Paul said as he quickly crossed the hotel room and hugged his daughter who started crying.

"Who would have thought I am scared shitless of Randy Orton. The man thinks he is a god or something like that.' Izzy stated as she, Paul and Shawn were sitting at their table for dinner.

"Izzy-gator you have every right to be afraid of him." Shawn stated as he looked over at her. "I know that's what dad was telling me earlier." Izzy answered as she picked up her phone that had beeped at her. Her entire face lit up in excitement. "Oh my goodness! You are going to believe this!" "Izzy what is it?" Shawn asked her excitement catching onto him. 'Iz?" Paul asked.

"Boys get ready for an old fashioned Kliq reunion." "What?" Paul asked grinning. "I mean, Uncle Scott, Uncle Sean and Uncle Kevin are going to be at the wedding!" Izzy stated bouncing in her seat. Maybe seeing the old gang will give them a much needed break from this Randy Orton drama.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

A/N: Sorry for the wait, the next chapter will have more drama in it.

"UNCLE KEVIN!" Izzy shouted seeing her Uncle Kevin Nash coming into the hotel. She darted across the hall and jumped into her uncle's arms. "HEY YO!" Scott Hall stated holding his arms out to her next followed by Sean Waltman. "Look at you little Izabelle Levesque all grown up and getting married." Scott said hugging her again. "Where is Dy and Bonnie?" she asked.

"They are coming, they are out there gabbing." Sean answered. Adam came down from the lobby and walked over to them, Izzy took his hand in hers. "Who is this?" Kevin asked. "Nice Uncle Kev." Izzy stated, "We all can't be former members of the Kliq. This is Adam Copeland, also known as Edge. Adam, these are my other uncles, Sean Waltman, Scott Hall and Kevin Nash." 'Nice to meet you all." Adam said.

"HEY YO!' a new voice came, Izzy span around, "HEY YO!" she shouted back to the raven hair beauty. "Iza get over here!" the woman called. Izzy let go of her fiancé's hand before she took off running across the lobby and onto two women. 'Who are they?" Adam asked confused. "Our daughters." Kevin answered, "The blonde is my daughter Bonnie and the raven hair is Dylan, Scott's daughter."

Randy Orton stood on the other side of the lobby with Ted and Cody all three of them were watching the three women together. "You know what would be fun?" Bonnie stated looking at her childhood friends, "Is we going have a girls day. Baby girl it looks like you could use one." "Can Carmi and Nattie come too?" Izzy asked. Dylan nodded her head.

"Damn are the men look like that around here?" Dylan asked seeing John Morrison who had walked Carmichael Helms down stairs.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Izzy asked, 'And yes they do all look like that expect for the Miz he looks more like a rooster."

"Baby, go have fun, I will be fine, your uncles are just telling me some stories from your childhood." Adam said kissing Izzy's lips. "Uncle Scott one word from my 10th birthday, I swear." Izzy stated pointing at him. "Not a damn word Izzy-gator. Go have fun." Scott laughed.

Randy's eyes narrowed seeing that Adam was easily fitting in with the former members of the Kliq. "You two follow the girls now!" Randy barked. Cody and Ted both muttered yes before they took off running after the girls.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Izzy swore looking over her shoulder. "What? What's wrong Iz?" Dylan asked. "Fucking Cody and Ted are following us." Izzy answered pinching the bridge of her nose. "Nattie what do you say we cause some trouble?" Dylan asked. The Canadian crackled and nodded her head. "HEY!" Dylan shouted. Ted and Cody paled visibly, "Yes?" Ted asked. "Is there a reason why you are following us?" Dylan asked. "Randy." was all Cody said. "Iz?" "Yeah?" "Should I trash them?" Dylan asked. "YES!"

"What the hell happened to you two?" Randy asked seeing his lackeys covered in garbage. "Izabelle and her friends are what happened." Ted answered. "That's gross man." Randy laughed.

Randy saw Izzy walking down the hall more then likely going down to see her dad. "Izabelle we need to talk." Randy stated cornering her yet again. "Read my lips Randy, fuck off!" Izzy shouted.

"You have a foul mouth." "And you just catching on to this? And you have known me for how long?" Izzy answered raising an eyebrow. "What's with you dumping my friends into the trash?" Izzy shrugged her shoulders giggling. Randy smirked hearing that, it sounded like a bunch of bells. "HEY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Kevin asked. "Hi Big Sexy, nothing is going on here is there Orton?" "No." "Didn't think so, Iz go on down to your dad's room there is someone down there to see you." "Who?" "Izabelle did I say to ask questions?" "Nope." "Go." Kevin smirked pointing down the hall.

Once Izzy was down the hall in her father's room. "Listen here you little fucker, you leave my niece alone. Take it up with Paul. But leave that girl alone. She did nothing to you. If I find out that you hurt her in anyway. Not only will you have her family on your ass but you always have some of the TNA guys on your ass too." Kevin growled. Randy rolled his eyes at that. Izzy married or not by Wrestlemania would be his. Not washed up wrestlers would stop him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sealed With A Kiss._

_A/N: I just have to say last night went to a Raw house show. And Randy Orton is by far the hottest man, i have ever seen up close and personal. Damn is all I have to say!_

"AUNT JOANIE!" Izzy shouted seeing Joanie Laurer standing in the hotel room. She collided with the 9th wonder of the world. "My Lord look at this girl." Joanie stated holding her out an arm length. Izzy smiled at her, "I am still Izzy, just all grown up." Joanie smiled and hugged her again.

Stephanie glared at that, she was none to happy seeing Joanie Laurer there. But it did warm her heart seeing the brilliant smile on her step daughter's face. There was a whole past between the Kliq and Izzy that she didn't know about. Scott turned to his niece who was sitting on the floor between Dylan and Bonnie. 'Do you remember that day when you were in school and you beat up that kid for making fun of your dad?" Scott asked. "Oh yeah, I got in so much trouble with my dad. I think that was the only time he has been mad at him." Izzy answered.

Adam stirred in his bed when he felt Izzy crawl in next to him. "Go back to sleep, it's just me." Izzy's familiar voice said. He nodded and rolled over to hold her to him. Izzy smiled and snuggled into him. "Oh baby, before I forgot, Aunt Joanie wants to meet you tomorrow." Adam's eyes flew open, "What?" "Aunt Joanie you know Chyna wants to meet you." "She is here?" "Yeah, it's a like a Kliq/ DX reunion." Izzy answered, "I didn't know she was coming. It was a surprise. Uncle Sean called her and she flew out here. Steph isn't too happy with her being here." 'I wouldn't blame her if it was your ex here." "You know my ex and you don't like him either." Izzy said giggling. "Yeah, but you look better with me then you do with super dork Cena." Adam said laughing too. "You got that right."

Vince McMahon looked at the picture of his oldest grandchild. She was definitely a character. "Dad is everything okay?" Shane asked walking into his father's office. "Yes everything is fine. I was just thinking about Izzy's and Adam's wedding. She seems a little young to be getting married." Vince answered.

"Dad, she is a little younger then Steph was when she married Paul or when I married Marissa." Shane stated, "It could be worse, she could be marrying some one who is completely wrong for her. Look at her and Cena's past." Vince thought about it, his golden wrestler and his granddaughter and how miserable she was when she was with him. "You are right Shane-O she is better off with Adam." Vince stated.

"Bons, Dy I need to come with me." Izzy stated. "Why? What's up?" Bonnie asked. "I am going to talk to Rhodes and DiBaise and I want you with me." Izzy answered, "Adam and Dad would freak out."

"Okay we will go but not with out some Kliq back up." Bonnie answered grabbed Sean who was walking by. He was the easiest to manulipaute into doing whatever they wanted. He is the reason why they would get into so much trouble growing up. "Teddy! Cody!" Izzy shouted seeing the younger two members of the Legacy walking towards the door. They stopped and turned around and saw Izzy standing there.

"What?" "Hey now no need for hostility we just wanted to talk." Dylan stated, "Look no hard feelings for dumping you into the trash cans yesterday we don't take lightly to people messing with Izzy." "Come on Teddy, it's me! You have known me for years, would I do anything on purpose to hurt you?" Izzy asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"I guess that is true. Come on Cody, it is Izzy, Bonnie and Dylan. We used to pick on them and they used to pick on us right back remember?" Ted answered. "I guess that is true." Cody stated looking at Izzy who smiled at him. "Let's not get caught by Randy." Ted stated. "Yeah my dad and Adam doesn't know we are doing this." Izzy stated as they walked away. "We all are going to be in a heap of trouble if they find out about this." Ted stated. "That's exactly why Uncle X is going to keep his mouth shut or I will tell my dad the reason how Sunny's, Jacqueline's and Sable's bras really got into the freezer." Izzy stated raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at her adopt uncle.

"You got it kiddo not a damn word." Sean stated shrinking back almost afraid of the daughter of the game. In the corner of his mind he was happy that Hailey who is Shawn's oldest daughter wasn't there. He got left babysitting them enough when they were growing up and they were a handful. The three he could handle but all 4 of them hell no!

Adam laced his fingers with Izzy as they walked into the hotel lobby. 'Don't be nervous, Aunt Joanie is harmless." Izzy stated, while they were waiting for the car to be pulled to the front Izzy was looking over Adam's shoulder.

Her green eyes locked with Randy Orton's blue ones. She suddenly felt a certain want coming out of her. She smirked at him before she turned around kissing Adam.

Randy fought down the anger that was bubbling with in him. He reminded himself that she was going to be his either or not she was married to Adam or not.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

A/n: I had a couple of request for Hailey to be in it. she is making her apperance at the end of the chapter. I have some Randy/ Izzy in this chapter as well.

Bonnie, Dylan along with their fathers, uncles and Chyna were all watching Raw that night. "Is Izzy wrestling tonight?" Bonnie asked as she put her phone away. "Yes, she is going against Beth Phoenix and Jillian with Melina." Dylan supplied. "How did you know that?" Kevin asked. "She told me before they left." Dylan answered.

Backstage of the WWE was a little tense, "Dad you don't have to baby sit me, stay in the locker room." Izzy stated. Paul glared down at his daughter who glared right back up at him. She was exactly like him, stubborn as all get out. "Izabelle Marie, I am going out there either or not you like or not." Paul stated. "Fine, can I at least go to hair and make up by myself?" Izzy questioned. She needed to get prepped for her match and she couldn't do it with her father angrily breathing down her neck. Paul nodded his head and motioned for her to leave.

Randy Orton saw Izzy sitting in the make up chair not talking to the make up artist Cassie, like she usually did. He slithered up to them, and tapped Cassie on the shoulder. The make up artist went wide eyed and moved to the side. "Iz we need to talk." Randy stated. "Randy we have nothing to talk about. Or are you forgetting about you punting my grandfather, uncle, and you RKO'd my mother. You are targeting my family." Izzy answered opening her green eyes and focusing on Randy.

"What happened to the Randy that used to sneak me into the night clubs when I was underage so I wouldn't have to alone at the hotel at night while you all went out? What happened to the Randy that used to pull pranks on me just to get a rise out of me?" Izzy asked, 'I miss those days." Randy studied the Greenwich native who had taken to twisting her engagement ring around her finger.

"What happened to the Izzy I knew? The one who didn't like authority figures, the one that pranked the divas just because she felt like that?" Randy asked, 'The one that used to dance around Evolution's locker room, Izzy there was a time that I remembered where you use to dance circles around anybody."

"I still do that Randy you have just have had your head so far up your own ass to notice, I maybe engaged but I still go out and have fun, I still go to my old dance studio when I am home." Izzy answered, "How come you remember me dancing around the Evolution's locker room? I thought nobody saw me doing that." "Dave and I used to stand outside the door and watch you dance around. It was actually quite amusing. Does daddy dearest know about your tramp stamp?" Randy asked.

"I was grounded for 3 weeks and I couldn't talk to Shannon Moore for a month." Izzy answered remembering when her father found out about her tattoo. Randy smirked at her. "Cassie can you finish my make up so my dad doesn't come over and freak?" Izzy asked the cowering red head. "Sure thing." Cassie muttered. "Now Randy either you can stay and continue this trip down memory lane or I can call my fiancé and tell him that you are brothering me and he can come down here and make you leave." Izzy stated. "I am leaving." Randy answered.

Izzy opened her eyes again and looking down the hall where Randy just walked down. Did she really just have a conversation with Randy Orton and she didn't end up in tears? To quote Hurricane Helms, What's up with that? She thought as Cassie finished her make up. Izzy still had a sudden sinking terror in her. She almost felt guilty for taking a trip down memory lane with Randy when she knew she should have called her dad or Adam. Izzy shook her hair and smiled in thanks to Cassie as she stood from the table.

Randy smirked to himself as he watched Izzy walked down the hallway towards her locker room. He had successfully got into her head. Then again he did learn from the best.

Izzy and Melina walked back to the back after their match. Izzy still holding the back of her head. "Damn, Beth did you need to drop me that hard?" Izzy asked the women's champion. "Sorry Iz." Beth stated with a easy go lucky grin. Izzy rolled her eyes. "You handling everything okay?" Melina asked. "Everything seems fine now that uncle Kev, Uncle Scott and Uncle Sean are here. Even Aunt Joanie came out of the wood works." Izzy answered.

Paul, Adam and Izzy walked into the hotel lobby. "HAILEY! OH MY GOD!" Izzy shouted as Hailey Michaels turned around smiled as she came running over. She hugged Izzy. Izzy hugged her back, "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Dad called me, I hopped the first flight out from Cameron when I heard. I figured you needed all the family you could around you." Hailey answered before she turned to Adam, "I see you finally grew a set of balls and asked her to marry you. Good for you." Hailey Michaels was like Shawn Michaels in his early days wild and out and control.

Dylan and Bonnie walked out of the elevator. "Oh my hell! HALIEY ANNE!" Bonnie shouted as Hailey turned around with a smirk. "KATHERINE BONNIE!" Hailey shouted back as the other two daughters of the Kliq joined them. Dylan just smirked as she chewed on her toothpick and hugged Hailey. Sean Waltman who had came down with Scott, Kevin and Joanie. Stopped and turned around and made a mad break for the elevator.

Izzy, Dylan, Bonnie and Hailey all laughed. "You would think we were still little kids." Hailey giggled her uncles greeted her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sealed With A Kiss._

A/N: I know it's highly unlikely that TNA superstars and knockouts would be at WWE superstar's wedding but since this is fiction, i am taking liberities with it and adding my OC Ashton Reso and The Guns in this but they only be in it for a couple chapters.

* * *

Later that night, Adam and Izzy were in their room. Izzy giggled as she pulled away from the kiss. "So is Ashton flying in soon for the wedding?" "She and the Guns are flying in tomorrow." Adam answered a proud smile forming on his face at the mention of Ashton Reso who wrestled for TNA as Ashton Cage. "She still isn't very happy about us is she?" Izzy asked. "No, she isn't. But she is really trying to be happy for us. I think Chris being here will help her." Adam answered.

"They got back together?" "Yeah, that night after she won the championship." Izzy nodded her head. She remember Adam getting up in the middle of the night one night and hoping a flight out to Orlando, to take care of Ashton. The blonde was even on the road with the WWE the week leading up to Summerslam. "That's good they are a cute couple." Izzy stated.

The next morning, Adam and Izzy were woken up by bouncing and giggles. Izzy's green eyes opened up feeling that the bouncing. Adam jumped up. "ASHTON JORDAN!" he shouted causing the blonde to jump off the bed and stand in the door and stick her tongue out. "She is here." Izzy smiled. Adam throw the covers off of him and tore after his adopted little sister. She was standing in the hallway with the Motorcity Machine guns. "Hi Adam." she greeted with a bright smile. "You little shit. Get over here." "You aren't going to hurt me are you?" she asked. "No, I am not going to." Adam stated with a grin, 'When did you get in?" "An hour ago we got lost coming in." Ashton answered yawning. "Go get some kid, because tonight we have the rehearsal dinner and I need my sister there with me." Adam stated swatting at her ass as she walked away. "You ass." Ashton stated.

"So are they here?" Bonnie asked. "Yes, they are." Izzy answered, "Adam sent them to bed after Ashton woke us up after they got here. Speaking of them, they just stepped off the elevator" Bonnie turned around and smiled seeing Alex Shelley, she licked her lips at the sight of him.

"Go on Alex." Ashton stated as she spotted her older brother, taking Chris by the hand she walked over to her older brother and his best friends. "Ajay! You little brat! How dare you wake up Adam and not brother coming and saying hi to the rest of us!" Chris Jericho stated. "Hey, it's not my fault. I could only weasel his room key out of the bellhop. And to get that I had to flash my boobs." Ashton stated. "YOU DID WHAT!" Jay and Adam shouted. "Hey, it's nothing something I am proud of. It was probably the most action that man has seen in months." Ashton said as she wound her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "I wasn't happy with her doing it either. But you should have seen the guy's face." Chris Sabin stated as Ashton buried her face into his chest. "What?" "The guy is over there." Ashton muttered.

Adam, Jay and Jericho were all wearing matching devilish looks, "How about Ajay you go over there with Izzy. Sabin you come with us. We are going to have some fun." Adam stated. "Ajay what the hell is my fiancée and your brother doing?" Izzy asked. 'I don't know. I don't think they were too happy when they found out how I got your room key." "How did you do that?" Izzy asked. "I flashed the bellhop to get the key.' "You did what?" Hailey asked. "I did this." Ashton stated grabbing the hem of her Don't Fire Eric tee shirt and showed off of her bra to the group of girls.

"HELLO! INDECENT EXPOSURE!" Shawn Michaels shouted causing the blonde to flush and lower her tee shirt. "You know Cage, red is really your color." Kevin teased. "Shut up Kev." Ashton stated. "Ajay baby what's wrong?" Sabin asked as he and the rest of the gang came over to them. "I just freaking flashed Shawn Michaels." "She did what?" Adam asked looking at his fiancée. "She was showing us how she got our room key and she flashed Uncle Shawn instead." Izzy stated between breaths of laughter.

Randy Orton walked off the elevator, more people had shown up, he figured there would be more people showing up for the wedding. He remembered the blonde, that was being hugged by Bonnie Nash. She was Christian's little sister. What the hell was she doing here? She used to hang out backstage back when he was in Evolution. His eyes went wide when he realized she had spotted him.

"Adam." she said tugging on his shirt. "What?" "Who the hell is that?" she asked. Adam to where Ashton was looking. "That's Randy Orton. Buggy stay the hell away from him. Got it?" he stated. "Yes Stinky.' "Come on Ashton." Stephanie stated coming over and taking the younger woman by the elbow. "You are apart of this. You are coming with us women to the spa.' "Okay." Ashton stated as the Billionaire Dollar Princess pulled her away.

Randy stocked up Adam, Jay, Jericho and the rest of the gang. "I would love to tap that ass." he stated licking his lips. "I hope you are talking about my little sister." Adam stated, "It's bad enough you are after my future wife. But my little sister. You are a sick man."

"Izzy, I want you to tell me what the hell is going on! And why the hell does Adam, Shawn, Jay and your dad look like they are going kill someone?" Ashton asked as they walked. "It's along story." "And I have nothing but time."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

"HE DID WHAT!" Ashton shouted looking at her future sister-in-law. 'He did." Izzy answered. Ashton shuddered, "I am sorry Izzy." "It's okay." Izzy said holding her hand up, "We are just glad you are here to be with us." 'How much trouble would I get in if I were to slap him?" Ashton asked. Stephanie turned around and looked at her, "Not much. Someone needs to knock him down a little bit." "What was the reason you couldn't be a diva?" Nattie asked her. "Because I am too hard hitting, that's what Vince said. But I won't change being in TNA for anything.' Ashton answered. 'It doesn't help that you are now the knockout's champion.' Bonnie added. 'Girl, Kong has been on a rampage since she has lost." Dylan commented. 'Oh well." "How did you win the title?' Nattie asked.

"I speared her." Ashton answered. "It was pretty sweet, then she and Chris trashed the showering area in his locker room" Bonnie stated, causing Ashton to throw her empty water bottle at her. "Wait what?" Izzy asked. "I took Chris back that night and we kind of did it in the showering area in the locker room. And then in the hotel room shower, and I think we might have tried to do it at the club too." Ashton answered. "You definlety grew up around Adam." Stephanie stated. "I blame them for my swearing habit, and 5 of my 8 x-rays."

"Hey Iz, can I talk to for a second?" Ashton asked. "Sure, go on ahead girls we will meet up with you in a few." Izzy answered. "Listen, I wanted to say I am sorry for being a such a fucking bitch. It's just the fact Adam and Jay have always been there for me. I just get jealous because I am afraid that they are going to be there for me anymore." Ashton stated, "Ask Tessa, I picked a fight with her almost every time I saw her. I put Nair in Denise's shampoo."

"I should consider myself lucky then right?' Izzy asked. "Yes. Just don't hurt my big brother okay, I love him too much to see him get hurt again. Whatever I did to Tessa and Denise, I will do twice as worse to you because I know you be able to handle it.' "You got it. So we cool now?" "Yeah we cool." Ashton answered, "Now can you tell me what's up with the damn playboy bunnies?" Izzy laughed as they walked towards Adam and Chris.

"Are they actually getting along with each other?" Adam asked turning to Chris. "Yeah they are getting a long. Ajay was saying that she wanted to try and get along with her. For you and her. She is tried of fighting with everyone." Chris answered as the girls walked up to them.

'Who are you?' Michelle McCool asked looking at Ashton who was sitting between her brothers. "I am Ashton Reso, who the hell are you?' she asked. "I am Michelle McCool." 'And I am suppose to be impressed?" Ashton asked cocking an eyebrow. "I am former Diva's champion." "YAY!' Ashton said sarcastically twirling her finger in the air, "I am the reigning TNA Knockout Champ." 'You should be afraid of me!' 'I should be afraid of you?" Ashton asked, "Ajay, be nice.' Jay muttered to her. "Ah, hell Jay let her beat the hell out of the slut." Adam commented. "Wait, Adam please tell me you didn't sleep with her!" Ashton stated standing up and pointing her finger at him.

"I did before Izzy and I got together." "Please tell me you got tested for STDs." 'Did you?' Adam asked. 'Yes, and I made Chris too. Just because we don't know where Taylor Wilde has been." Ashton answered. "How about this since you are obviously are a wrestler how about we have a match?' 'Just because you are former Barbie champion doesn't mean you can get in the ring with Ali because you think you can box." Ashton answered, 'But for the hell of it you are on. But let's make it a little more interesting. Let's have me, Izzy, Bonnie and Dylan go up against you, and three of your slut friends?' "You are on." "See you in the ring." Ashton stated.

"RANDY! RANDY! DID YOU HEAR!" Cody shouted excitedly as he and Ted ran up to him. "What?" "Izzy, Bonnie, Dylan and Jay's kid sister Ashton are going to be wrestling against the Bella Twins, Michelle McCool and Maria." Cody answered. 'What?" "Yeah, I guess there was a big show down with Ashton earlier now they are going down to the arena and wrestling." "What are you two waiting for let's go." Randy stated, he wouldn't miss a good cat fight for anything.

"You aren't mad for me doing that are you?" Ashton asked as she pulled her boots on sitting in her brother's locker room. 'Hell no, I have been wanting to get my hands on those bitches for the longest time. At least I know, you have my back, and Bonnie and Dylan have my back too." Izzy answered, 'You do know they are going to have music and everything right?" "Yes." "Using Jay's or Adam's." "I am going old school with E&C's." Ashton answered with a nod of her head. "Seriously?" Izzy asked. "Hell yeah. We are going to show those sluts what it means to be actually trained wrestlers.

Randy and the Legacy took seats on the far side of the arena away from the other superstars and divas. "This is going to be good." Randy stated, leaning back in his seat. As Adam, Jay and one of the other guys from TNA came down the ramp, all three of them glared at Randy before taking their seats. "Five bucks says that Izzy and her teams wins.' Randy stated while Cody and Ted nod their heads in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

**_A/N; sorry about the length, I started and i couldn't stop. _**

"Oh jeez you even Lillian Garcia in there." Ashton stated looking at the screen. 'Of course, the perk of the granddaughter of the chairman of the board.' Izzy grinned. Michelle, The Bella Twins and Maria were already in the ring. _**"And their opponents first from Hollywood Florida Dylan Hall and from Detroit Michigan Bonnie Nash." **_"I bet Bonnie is happy about that." Ashton stated. "Uncle Scott and Uncle Kevin look so proud right now." Izzy commented as you think you know me played. _**"And from Toronto Ontario Canada she is the knockout champion Ashton Cage." **_"See you out there Iz." Ashton stated. _**"And from Greenwich Connecticut. Izabelle." **_Ashton and Bonnie exchanged a look, "You thinking what I am thinking Cage?" "Hit them high, hit them low. Guns style?" Ashton asked. "Hell yeah, let's make our men proud." Bonnie answered. "Let's do this thing girls." Dylan stated, "Start us up Ajay." _**"**_Aye, Aye Capitan!" Ashton stated with a salute.

Adam and Jay exchanged a look, "That's not a good Ashton look." Jay muttered. "Nope, I'm just glad we aren't in the ring with her." Sabin stated, he loved his girlfriend but she could as tough as one of the guys in the ring.

"Come on Michelle you talked a big game at the hotel. What's a matter you afraid or something?" Ashton asked glaring up at the taller blonde. "Come on Ajay, kick her ass!" Izzy called from the ring apron. "TNA is worthless, you are worthless." Michelle stated. Ashton looked over her shoulder at Bonnie and then at her boyfriend who was sitting next to her brother. They had all heard what Michelle had said. Ashton reached up and slapped the tasted out of her whorish mouth. Ashton walked over to Izzy and tagged her into the match.

Randy Orton watched as the three blondes and raven hair woman in the ring. "What are those two doing?" Cody asked as Ashton and Bonnie both kicked Maria. Chris and Alex looked at each other and smirked "Now what is she doing?" Ted asked as Ashton had Kelly Kelly on the turnbuckles. "DO IT!" Chris Jericho called from where he sat behind Adam and Jay. Ashton put her foot on Kelly's throat and put her hand on her heart and starting singing the Canadian National anthem. Much to the amusement of her older brothers and Jericho. Ashton hopped down titled her head to the side and grin. "IZ! Come here, I have an idea!" Ashton said.

'Now that's hot!" Randy stated as both Izzy and Ashton pulled a double team move.

Izzy watched as Bonnie and Ashton going flying though the ropes in a suicide dive. Dylan was taking care of Maria. Izzy was left in the ring with Michelle. "You know your future sister in law is a real bitch." "You know what she is a bitch but she is going to be my sister." Izzy answered.

Adam looked at Jay, "Did Izzy just say that Ajay is going be her sister?" Ashton looked up at her and smiled, she slid into the ring and back herself against the turnbuckles. She motioned for her to turn around. 'You might want to turn and say that to her yourself." Izzy stated pointing behind her. Ashton speared her, "Pin her Iz." Ashton stated. After Izzy pinned her, Ashton stood over her, "Worthless eh? You do realize I have been in the wrestling business since I was 17? My big brothers trained me, and if I remember correctly you won some damn diva contest. And the only reason why you got the Diva's title from Natayla in the first place is because you were doing the undertaker." Ashton stated. Izzy laughed as she hugged Ashton. "And newsflash sweetheart, we knockout don't have to sleep our way to the top. We wrestle, and that's how we do." Ashton said. "No we will just leave that to your brother.' Michelle said. "bad move Michelle." Izzy stated, "Chris, you might want to get your girlfriend before she goes ape shit has to go to the ER and get X-Rays again.' Chris laughed and climbed over the barrier and got into the ring. "Come on baby, we don't want you hurting her."

Randy watched as Adam and Alex Shelley got into the ring as well, Jay and Chris followed them. "Adam he is staring!" Ashton stated as she and Izzy were being hugged by him. "It's okay Angel cakes, we will take care of it." Adam stated. "Adam what does that mean?" Ashton asked as she followed her brothers out of the ring. 'Exactly what it means Ajay." Jay stated, "We want you to stay with the girls.' 'Wait you are taking Alex and Chris with you?' Adam and Jay stopped walking, "Alex do you mind staying with them?" Adam asked. 'Sure it will give me a chance to beat Ajay in Mario Kart." Alex stated throwing a friendly arm around Ashton who hit him.

Izzy laughed as she and Dylan watched Bonnie, Ashton and Alex fight over the controller. "A little help here Iz!" Ashton said from where she and Bonnie were getting pinned under Alex. "Should we help her?" Dylan asked. "Yes, Adam would be mad if something happened to her."

'HEY ORTON!" Adam called seeing the legend killer. Randy turned around, and groaned. "First you kiss my wife and then you said you want to tap my baby sister" Adam stated. "What?" Sabin asked. "Yeah, this morning, Randy said that he would tap Ashton." Jay answered. "Then come to find out you were staring at them, while they were in the ring." Adam stated, "That doesn't make me very happy. And I bet anything it doesn't make Jay very happy either same thing with Ashton's boyfriend Sabin here."

"Adam baby what happened?" Izzy asked when they came in the room. "Chris?" Ashton asked coming out of the room, "What the hell happened babe?" "We got into a fight." Sabin answered as Ashton walked over to them. "With who?" Ashton asked, Chris was looking anywhere but her. "Christopher Sabin, look at me and tell me who you got into a fight with. Or you will be sleeping on the couch for a month." Ashton stated. "The same goes for you Adam." Izzy said, "You will spend our wedding night on the couch." Adam and Chris exchanged a look.

"It was Randy, Ajay." Chris stated. Ashton cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Aww, baby you went all alpha male and kicked his ass.' Ashton stated standing up on her tip toes and kissed him. "Is that true Adam?' Izzy asked looking at him, he nodded his head. Izzy grinned and kissed him too.

"You know Ajay there is something hot about when men take the alpha male role." Izzy stated causing Ashton to laugh. The girls had gathered in the main part of the suite. 'Absoufreakingloutey." Ashton commented back stretching her arms above her head, "I swear that man." Izzy looked to where Ashton had been looking, Chris was in their room sleeping. "You know something, I am glad we are starting to get along." Izzy stated she got up and crossed the room and hugged Ashton who laughed and hugged her back. "I am sorry that I was such a bitch when we first meet." "It's okay." Izzy said. "That's what I like to see my two favorite girls get along." Adam stated as he came out of his and Izzy's room. "So Angel are you and the guys coming with us to the show tonight or are you going to stay here?" Adam asked. "Chris is pretty much crashed for the night. I might go in and try sleeping when you leave. It will save me from getting into a fight again." Ashton answered. 'That's true. I don't think they will like you kneeing Cena in the balls again." "What? Wait! Where the hell as I?" "You were in Greenwich. Ashton with me." "This was after Chris and I broke up and I ended up in the hospital." Ashton added as she shifted her position so she and Izzy would fit better in the chair. "Well tell me the story." Izzy stated.

"Basically, Cena was giving her a hard time about Scott D'amore and Jay and she didn't like it. She slapped across him the face and kicked him the balls." Adam said. "After I made fun of him, saying he only knew 5 moves and he could use a couple of lessons from Scott." Ashton giggled.

'We should get going, We will be back Bugs." Adam stated pulling Izzy to her feet, then did the same thing with Ashton. He hugged her, "Tomorrow no if and buts about it, you, me and Jay are going to spend the day together." Adam said.

"Okay, just like old times, just do me a favor Stinky, please don't wake me up by pulling me out of bed like you and Jay usually do." Ashton stated. "You got it sis." Adam said kissing her forehead.

"You are such a good big brother Ads." Izzy stated as they walked down the hall towards the elevators. "Thanks baby." "Your welcome, you weren't lying when you said that she was like your baby sister no matter what." Izzy said. "It's true. It about broke my heart, when I saw her in the hospital. She is the constant thing that I have had in my life." Adam stated. "I can see that." Izzy commented, "I can also see why though." Adam kissed the top of her head as they rode the elevator down.

Randy Orton wasn't happy, he got his ass beat by Adam, Jay and the TNA punk Chris Sabin. That just made this more exciting for him, his want for Izabelle became more intense, while his hatred for the McMahon's and Adam went deeper. He sneered seeing Ashton Reso come into the lobby with who learned was Alex Shelley. His blue eyes followed them, he watched as the younger sister of E&C as she stood on her tip toes and whispered something in her friend's ear. Alex turned around and looked at him before he started laughing, he said something back to her. Randy really, really, really hated them.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

A/N: So this is what i am going to do, if anyone is intrested, i am writing the night before in a one shot called Wake Up A Little Izzy, I should have it up by tonight or tomorrow at the latest. then in this I am planning on going right into Wrestlemania.

* * *

"Iz, I am going out with Jay and Ajay now, I will back in couple of hours. Chris is going to be here if you need anything." Adam stated. Izzy nodded sleepily, they were heading to Greenwich later that day for the rehearsal dinner and then the wedding. Adam walked out of the room and looked at his sister. She looked half asleep as she sat on the couch rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Come on Angel, lets go." "Redbull, now." Ashton muttered. Adam laughed, he knew that his sister wouldn't be any good without her morning redbull. "Okay angel we will get you one." Adam stated as Ashton yawned and leaned into his side.

Randy Orton rolled his eyes watching the former tag team of Edge and Christian walk in to the lobby, he had heard that the two along with Ashton. Where was the bitch? Randy thought. He laughed seeing that Ashton was on Adam's back her eyes half closed. "Don't go to sleep yet Ajay, you can sleep in the car. I think that Chris makes better then Adam doesn't he?" Jay asked. Ashton nodded her head.

Izzy looked up when the door opened. "Whoa, what did you do kill your sister?" she asked standing up as Adam walked into the room and dumped his sister on the couch with a thud. "Ass-clown!" "No more hanging out with Jericho for you." Adam scowled as Ashton flipped him off. "Hey Ajay, I have an idea, how about we go get you a redbull while the guys finish everything up?" Izzy asked. "Sure." Ashton answered standing back up. Adam looked at Jay and Chris, "I love the fact they are getting along." the other two nodded their heads.

"Well, well if isn't the future Mrs. Rated R Superstar and the kid sister of the Creepy Little Bastard." Randy stated seeing the two blondes. He smirked seeing Ashton tense and Izzy put a warning hand on her shoulder. "What the truth hurts?" Randy asked. Ashton just rolled her eyes and turned around getting her red bull. Izzy smiled, good for her. "Oh come on Izzy, you can't be mad at me." Randy stated. Izzy span around on her heel, an angry glare on her face. Ashton stopped what she was doing and looked between the two. Izzy looked over at Ashton, she nodded her head at her letting her know she had her back.

"Don't call me Izzy. My name is Izabelle." Izzy stated. Randy looked at her, Ashton put her hand on her arm motioning they should leave.

Randy groaned, he should have known better, Izzy wasn't going to talk to him, he followed the two girls to the elevator. "So you have Bonnie riding with you right?' Izzy was asking. "Yes. She and Alex have been attached at the hip since we have been here." Ashton answered, "And I think that Dylan is riding with us too or Jay is I don't remember." Izzy laughed, "You need to sleep." "I know, you think after I slept last night, I wouldn't be tired still but." Ashton answered. "Well Adam did get you pretty early." "Yeah, him and Jim Cornette."

"You aren't mad at him are you?" "Adam? No." "Okay good, he was so excited when you said you coming out." Izzy stated. "I am glad to be here.' Ashton stated. Randy rolled his eyes hearing that. Ashton finally turned around. "You have a fucking problem Orton?" 'No." 'Well from what I hear you do! I heard about you." "Your brother is fucking moron." "I am not talking about my brother. I am talking about my sister-in-law here. I am not afraid of you." Ashton stated her eyes hardening. "Ajay don't let's just go." Izzy stated. Ashton nodded her head as Izzy lead her away. Randy would love nothing more to punt Ashton in the head. But he knew by the weekend she would be back in Orlando with TNA.

'Did you have with your siblings?" Izzy asked as she and Adam were in his rental car with John Morrison and Carmichael Helms. Both of who were sleeping. Adam nodded his head, "I almost forgot how funny my sister could be." "She really is." Izzy agreed, "She yelled at Randy earlier." "She did?" "Yeah, he was giving us a hard time and she turned around and ripped into him." Izzy answered. "That's my sister." Adam grinned as Izzy closed her eyes.

All wedding preparations and the stresses with it will would all be over in the next couple of days. Tomorrow was the rehearsal then finally the wedding.

Though she was happy and in love with Adam, Randy was invading her mind like the plague. Why was she feeling like this? He hurt her family. She needed to talk to him without Adam around, but how was she going to get away from everything. She knew that Bonnie, Dylan and Ashton wouldn't cover for her. Carmi might. Izzy sighed, she would figure it out.


	15. Chapter 15

Sealed With A Kiss.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates on this. we are pretending that they are going leaving the resheral dinner. I am metioning Joey Copeland who is Adam's son in Hot and Cold in this.

"Ajay!" Izzy called seeing the blond walking out of the restaurant with her boyfriend. Ashton turned around and smiled at her. "What's up?" she asked. Izzy smiled seeing that she already had her shoes off dangling in her hand. "I need you to do me a huge favor. I know Adam has plans with you, Jay and Jericho tonight. If he tries calling me don't let him." Izzy said. "What are you doing Iz? You are doing what I think you are doing." Ashton asked her.

"I have to." Ashton sighed before she glanced up at the ceiling then over at her brother. "I can't believe I am doing this. But fine but remember you hurt him, I won't hesitate putting you six feet under. Come on Chris we are going to be late to pick up Joey from the airport. And you know how Addie and Joe get if we are late." Ashton said. "So wait Joey is coming?" Izzy asked, "Does Adam know?" "No. it's a surprise that's why we are leaving now." Ashton answered.

Izzy smiled as she made her way back to the table, she was glad that Adam's son's mother was letting him be there for their wedding. "What did you and Ajay talk about?" "I just needed to ask her a question. She said she would meet you guys at the hotel." Izzy answered. Adam looked confused before he nodded his head. He wondered why Ashton and Chris left so early. He guess he would find out later.

"Carmi, please as my maid of honor you need to cover for me at least a half an hour. If I am not back feel free to send John and Mike after me.' Izzy pleaded with her best friend. Carmichael Helms' eyes narrowed at her best friend, "Fine I will do it but I won't only send John and Mike, but Jimmy, Ron, Matt, Jeff and Shane after you." Izzy smiled thankfully at her before she snuck out of the backdoor of her pool house that was rested in the backyard of her parents house.

Randy Orton paced around the park where Izzy wanted to meet him at. He didn't think that she would show. "Randy!" Izzy called, he turned around and smiled seeing her. She walked across the park as fast as she could before she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind a big tree. "What are you doing?" Randy asked. "Hiding. Ajay will be driving this road to go to the hotel. I don't want her blabbing a lot of stuff to Adam." Izzy answered.

Adam heard his sister's voice whispering to someone in the hallway, he was shocked when he saw his 3 year old son coming running into the room. "Daddy!" Joey called as Adam bent down to pick up his son and hug him. "Joey. This is where you went Ajay?" Ashton nodded her head yes, "I talked to Joe and we both talked to Addie about it. She agreed. Now I am going to be stuck being his babysitter for the next three weeks."

Adam crossed the room and hugged his sister while he was still hugging his son. "Thank you." "Your welcome." Ashton answered before she walked over to where Jericho was sitting and flopped down on the couch next to him. He nudged her before turning his attention back to the TV in front of him.

Adam smiled tomorrow his family would be completed. His sister was here with her boyfriend, who might was well be family. His best friends were here, his son was here. Tomorrow he was marrying the woman of his dreams.

He laughed watched his sister teaching his son, the Lollipop song. A song that her grandma used to sing all the time while they were growing up. "You know Iz is probably going to freak about Joey being here." Jay said. "Who cares? She has had awhile to get over it and besides I think Joey is going to cling to Ajay because that's who he knows and is comfortable with." Adam answered.

Izzy sighed before she glanced down at her watch, she had 15 more minutes before Carmi sent out of the crew to get her. "Don't marry him tomorrow." Randy said. "I have to Randy. As much as I want to stay here with you forever. I won't, I love Adam. He is my life. Whatever this is. This sick passion, that you have for ruining my family, is going to keep us from being together. I love my family to much to do this to them. I love Adam too much to do it." Izzy said, "I have to go."

Randy sighed as he watched the woman run back across the park to her car. He hoped she changed her mind and left Adam at the alter. They could run away and be happy.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

A/N: Sorry about the wait again with this. I have been getting distracted with my other stories and my car breaking down.

The church was full, flowers were in place, so were the groomsmen, bridesmaids were waiting for their cues. Joey was messing with his tie. He shied away from Izzy. "Carmi, go get Ajay. He isn't listening" Izzy stated.

The southern woman nodded her head and walked into the church. She spotted the blonde seating between her boyfriend and his best friend. "Ashton?" Carmi asked, the younger sister of the TLC Masters. She turned around and smiled. "Can you help us with Joey, he isn't listening to us." Carmi said. "You got it." Ashton said standing up and following the Raleigh Native down the isle.

"So your brother dated Velvet Sky right?" Ashton asked as they walked. "Yes. You know her?" "Know her? I hate her." Ashton stated, "She is such a. A word I shouldn't say in a church." Carmi laughed, "I understand, I punched her a couple of times." "You are the one who gave her the black eye. I thank you for that, I gave her skank tag team partner a matching one the next day." "Good job." "Thank you. It's TNA legend." Ashton grinned, "Joe-Joe my main little man come here." she squatted down and held her arms out to him.

Izzy watched her future sister-in-law holding the little boy talking to him. She couldn't hear what she was saying to him. Joey kissed his Aunt's cheek before he wiggled down. "Iz, you are going to have to learn to sweet talk him, he is just like Adam." Ashton stated going over to Izzy, "Oh wow, you look great." "Thanks Ajay." "Your welcome. I am going to go. Joe-Joe, I am watching you." Ashton stated pointing to her eyes and then to his. He grinned and nodded his head.

Instead of going and sitting down, she walked up to Adam. "Stop messing with this Adam." Ashton stated fixing his tie and then titling her head to the side. "Much better." "What did Carmi need for you?" Jay asked. "Joey." "How did you get him to behave?" 'Bribed him. Works like a charm." "Just like you." Adam stated causing Ashton to slug him in the arm.

"Oh no, no." Ashton muttered to Chris. "Babe?" "Get Joey." Adam stopped looking at Izzy and looked at his son. Joey's face crumbled and he started wailing. "Ow.' was heard followed by, "Joey come here." The toddler nodded his head and ran into Chris' arms.

The little boy rested his head against Chris' shoulder.

Other then the little minor breakdown the wedding went off with out a hitch. Adam couldn't help look over at his sister and her boyfriend, his son had moved over to sit on Ashton's lap, Chris' arm was wrapped her. He smiled at her she smiled back. Of all the weddings that Adam has had this one was the most memorable.

Paul watched his daughter and son-in-law dance around the dance floor. He has never been more proud of his daughter in his life. Stephanie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "She looks so happy." "She does, did you know she left last night?" "No. Where did she go?" "I don't know. I asked Ashton if she showed up at the hotel. Since she was there last night." Paul stated, "Ashton said she didn't come over." Stephanie watched her daughter closely, "I think I have a pretty good idea where she went."

Izzy laughed watching Adam going up and putting his arm around his sister and hugging her. "Izzy can I talk to you?" Stephanie asked. "Sure mom what's up?" Izzy asked turning to her mom. "Did you go see Randy last night?" "Mom." "Izabelle Marie, don't lie to me." Stephanie stated. "Yes." "Why?" Izzy didn't answer that was because she was grabbed by Carmi, Bonnie and Dylan to go out on the dance floor.

Randy Orton and Legacy stood in the doorway watching the 5 girls dancing to Low by Flo Rida. Their male halves joined them dancing. Randy growled as one of the girls noticed them watching them.

"John." Carmi whispered. "What babe?" "Randy is here and he is staring again." Carmi stated. John turned around, "Where is he?" 'John he was right there." 'Hey guys have you seen Ashton?" Adam asked, 'I wanted to dance with her before they left." 'she said she needed to go to the bathroom." Bonnie stated. "I have a bad feeling.' Jay said, "I am going to go find her." "I will go with you." Adam agreed.

Randy Orton had cornered Ashton, and was screaming at her. The blonde was huddled against the wall trying to get him to loosen his grip. Her eyes wide with fear. "HEY ORTON!" Adam's voice called as he, Jay, Paul and Shawn towards the bathroom. Randy let go of her. And she ran to her older brother. Jay held her to him, glaring at the taller man.

"You had to get personal didn't you?" Paul asked, "First you went after my father-in-law, my brother-in-law, my wife, my daughter." "Now you are going after my sister, you are one sick mother fucker." Adam stated. "Ads." Ashton said. Adam turned around and looked at her.

"Don't. get him kicked out." Shawn hearing that went to get a couple of sericuty. As Izzy joined them. She grabbed a hold of Adam's arm and pulled him back towards her. Randy's eyes darkened at that. "Come on babe, let's go, I think your sister wants you to dance with her. And you need to see Joey before they leave." Izzy stated.

Randy was pissed, he couldn't believe that Izzy married Adam. He thought he meant something to her. He was wrong dead wrong, he nodded at Cody and Ted and left.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sealed With A Kiss**_

**_A/N: Still only own Izzy Copeland. There is a flashback in this chapter is important for later on in the story, I hope to have another update done sooner or later. It will before I go on vacation. it might be during this week it depends on what I end up doing with my brother. _**

_**I can't believe she married him**_

Randy is a foul mood, he was pacing around his Saint Louis home. He couldn't believe that she married him. In his sick deranged mind Izzy belonged to him and him alone. The tattooed man walked across the living room to where his laptop was sitting on the coffee table.

"How long has he been sitting there for?" Ted asked Cody, they came to check on Randy. They found him sitting on the couch with his lap top sitting on his lap top. The WWE website open with pictures of Izzy populated on the screen followed by the pictures of Izzy and Randy while they were in Evolution.

Randy didn't hear his two lackeys. He was thinking off the hell in a cell match that Hunter had against Kevin Nash. Evolution was getting restarted after Randy came back from his injury, it was the first time they had kissed.

***Flashback***

Randy walked into the locker room that homed Ric Flair, Izabelle Levesque and Triple H. his blue eyes locked on the form of Izabelle. She was sitting on the couch, her face lit up with a smile when she saw him. She stood up and allowed him to spin her around in a circle. He could feel her uneasiness about this upcoming match between her 'uncle' Kevin Nash and her father. "It's okay Iz. I will be here with you." he muttered in her ear.

Izzy pulled back and smiled at him. "Daddy be careful." Izzy stated standing up from where she was sitting between Randy and Ric and hugging her father.

Ric looked over at Randy. "Randy I want you to hold her, she is going be a wreck. Bonnie isn't here. Kevin made her stay at the hotel. But Iz was being stubborn and wanted to come." Ric stated. Randy nodded his head. 'but let her do man." "I will.'

Izzy had paced up and down the locker room after her father had left her in the locker room forbidden her for going down ringside with him. Ric and Randy watched her pace up and down the locker room. Her body froze when she heard Uncle's music start playing. Randy seized the moment and pulled her down onto the couch next to him. Izzy looked startled when he did that. But she flashed a meek smile at him. "Mick is one crazy ass." Izzy muttered as she leaned back against the couch. Ric looked over and smirked seeing that Izzy stretched her hand forward and grabbed Randy's hand in hers. Randy smiled at her and leaned back against the couch next to her.

It felt so right having Izzy in his arms, every time her dad took a bad move she cringed and buried her face into his chest. Randy smirked in spite of himself. "I should have stayed at the hotel with Bonnie." Izzy spoke saying her first sentence since her father had left. Randy didn't let up on his grip on her. She buried her face into his chest and kept there. Once in a while she would glance up and groan and then burying her face back into his chest.

Randy pressed a kiss on top of her head. "You do know that her father will kill you right. She is almost 18." Ric stated. Randy shrugged. The timing felt right to him. Izzy actually wiggled herself from his grip on her. She grabbed her phone that was ringing. She answered it, "I know Bon." she said into the phone. Randy stood up and followed her into the bathroom, he gently tugged the phone out of her hand. "Your dad won. We have to go." Randy stated. Izzy nodded her head, and put her phone in her pocket. She followed Randy and Ric down to the ringside area. Ric and Randy helped Hunter up. Izzy stayed out on the outside of the ring. "Izzy?" "I am right here daddy." Izzy stated taking the title belt from Randy. She held open the door to the trainer's room. Ric helped Paul into the room. Leaving Izzy and Randy in the hallway. Randy did something that shocked Izzy. He kissed her. Her heart rate picked up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into him deepening the kiss.

Ric cleared his throat, causing the younger members of Evolution to pull apart. "Not a word Uncle Ric, not a word." Izzy stated before she turned on her heel to go check on her dad and Kevin.

***End Of Flashback.***

Randy shook his head and look at Ted and Cody, "I can't believe she married him, after all we have been though together. She married him.' Randy stated. Ted and Cody looked at each other before looking at Randy. This was going to mess him up more then they thought. "Um Randy, I don't know if you want to see this, but this was post all over the internet." Cody stated. It was a picture of Izzy and Adam on their honeymoon. Randy growled, "I can't believe she married him." with that he stood up and stormed up the stairs. There was much more to the story of Randy and Izzy and why he was doing the things he was doing to her family then they knew.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

Izzy looked at her husband, who was sleeping next to her. She smiled to herself. She knew that she made the right choice when she married Adam. Truth was she had always loved Adam since she was a silly teenager. Adam always did what he did in the mornings he rolled over and pulled her into him and held her there. Izzy giggled where she felt his lips press against her neck. "Again Adam really?" Adam laughed as he kissed his way down her neck.

Izzy looked down at her wedding rings, she was truly happy. Adam had left her down at the pool, while he went to take a phone call from Ashton. She sighed before she turned her attention back to her book. It took her awhile to realize that she was reading the same paragraph over and over again. Her mind was wandering but it wasn't to her husband it was to Randy Orton. She had seen the hurt look in his eyes when she pulled Adam back and into her at their reception.

Izzy knew about his feelings for her. He did shout at her when she was leaving with John Cena while they were together.

***Flashback***

Izzy was getting ready to leave her father's locker room, she was meeting up with her boyfriend John Cena at the hotel. It was their 5 month anniversary. She kissed her father's cheek good bye and hugged her Uncle Shawn before she left. Randy had seen her leaving the locker room. "IZ!" he shouted causing the blonde to turn around. The Greenwich beauty smiled at him, "What's up Randy?" Izzy asked. "Don't go to John's tonight." Randy answered, "Stay with me."

Izzy looked up at him, "Are you serious? You haven't even breathed a word or looked at me since Dad, Ric and Dave kicked you out Evolution and then you fucking RKO'd me." Randy looked hurt at that, it was true he did RKO her and he didn't talk to her. "Look I know it must have hurt you. Izabelle don't walk away from me!" Randy shouted as Izzy walked away from him.

Randy ran after her and grabbed her elbow and span around her. "Tell me one good reason why I should I stay and listen to you?" Izzy asked shouting at him. When Randy didn't say anything. The daughter of the game span on her heel and started walking away to her rental car. "Because I love you that's why!" Randy shouted. Izzy froze by the black sedan and turned around a shock look on her face. "What did you just say?" "That I love you." "That's great Randy, you know that I am with John. And you chose to tell me this now. Thanks." Izzy stated before she got into the car. Izzy didn't go to her and John's room instead she went to her best friend Carmichael Helms' room where she and her best friend Matt Hardy comforted her.

"Izzy baby tell me what happened? I am not understanding the whole gibberish thing." Carmi stated rubbing her friends' back. "He told me he is in love with me." Carmi looked at her best friend and then at Izzy. Matt looked shocked. Izzy did what she did best she stiffened her upper lip and closed herself off, pushing everyone expect for her father away."

***End of Flashback.***

"Izzy." Adam stated, "Earth to Izabelle Copeland." Izzy shook her head and smiled at her husband, "Everything okay with Ajay and Joey?" "Yes. Ajay needed someone to talk her though her title defense. Apparently Jerky and Jay just scared the hell out of her." Adam answered. 'Awe, big brother playing prep master?" Izzy teased. "Yes. Its because of us she got into wrestling." Adam said shaking his head proudly.

"We are ordering it aren't we?" Izzy asked. "Yes, we are I haven't missed Ajay wrestling on PPV in 6 years and it's not going to start now." Izzy nodded her head, she knew that Ajay meant the world to Adam. Could she really live with playing second fiddle to the younger Reso sibling? Was she really rethinking the whole marrying Adam. Izzy shook her head and turned to kiss him.

Adam smiled into the kiss, he knew it probably made her mad by saying that he wanted to watch his baby sister wrestle, to her anything that isn't the WWE isn't wrestling. He would make a promise to turn it off after Ajay wrestled. He was going to promise her that. He had to learn to compromise. That was made his three pervious marriages failed, this time he wasn't going to fail. If Randy Orton wanted his wife he was going to have to though him first the Rated R Superstar wasn't going to back down easily not when it came to Izabelle. He never did.


	19. Chapter 19

_Sealed With A Kiss._

A/N: I only own Ajay, Joey and Bonnie. Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217. Just to let you know Batista did have a thing for Izzy when they were in Evloution after Randy was kicked out.

_**Drama in Tampa.**_

Adam and Izzy were in Tampa for the weekend, he had taken the chance to go see his best friends, son and sister. Izzy was getting use to the roads and ways in Tampa. She knew that Adam wouldn't be home until later in the afternoon. She didn't want to sit home.

"Izabelle?" a familiar voice said from behind Izzy. She turned and looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Hey Big Dave." she stood up and hugged him. Dave Batista laughed and hugged her back. "What are you doing down here?" Dave asked. "Adam lives here." "Ah, were is the hubby at?" "With Jay, Jericho, Jay's baby sister Ashton and his son." "Oh wait, Adam has a son?" Dave asked. "Big man sit down I have a lot to tell you." Izzy answered. Dave nodded his head and sat down across from her.

"How is married life treating you?" Ashton Reso asked leaning back in her chair. "Why don't you and Chris jumped into the martial pool and find out for yourself?" Adam shot back causing his adopted little sister to pull a face.

"Aunt Ajay. Where's Uncle Chris?' Joey asked. "With Alex and Bonnie." Ashton answered. "No Bonnie." "Who is Bonnie?" Adam asked. "Bonnie Nash, Alex's girlfriend. Royal bitch. Chris has been staying with Joey and I at my place.' Ashton answered. "Where is Izzy?" Jay asked. "She is pouting. I have spent everyday with her in the past week. I need a break. I love the woman but damn." "What a bitch?" Ashton asked. "How did you know?" "Because Alex says the same thing about Bonnie. I am pretty sure Chris says the same thing about me when I am being a bitch." Ashton answered. Adam laughed along with Jay and Jericho.

"Do you think that you and Izzy will ever have kids?" Ashton asked as Joey snuggled into her closing his eyes. "We might. You know her." "No, I don't" Ashton said pulling another face, "Remember I hated her the first time I met her. My bitch radar went off." "Oh yeah. I remember that. You were horrible to her.' "I know, Tessa thanked me for that by the way." "She still hasn't forgiven me has she?" Adam asked. "Not a damn chance. She told me if she could away with it she was going to beat the hell out of you." Ashton answered with a giggle.

"And what did you tell her?" "That it would be a blow to your ego for having another girl kick your ass." Ashton answered, "Because we all know I kicked your ass.' "You were 12." "I know I was but how many girls can say they beat up their bad professional wrestler big brother.' Ashton giggled. "You are such a pain in the ass." Adam growled causing them start laughing.

Izzy and Dave sat in Adam's living room laughing. 'Do you think your dad ever figured out that it was my fault that you and Randy almost got arrested that night?" Dave asked. "No but Uncle Ric knew. He always knew." Izzy answered. "Izzy are you here?" Adam's voice called. "In here babe." Izzy called back. Adam and Ashton who was carrying Joey on her hip. "Ajay take Joey out to the pool house, you can sleep out there tonight."

"Okay." Ashton stated before she stood on her tip toes and kissed Adam's cheek. "Night Daddy." Joey said. "Night guys." "Who is that?" Dave asked. "Ashton Reso, Jay's little sister, I helped raised her. And the little boy is my son." Adam answered, "What the hell are you doing in my house?" "Talking to Izzy, no harm or foul. She picked you over me man." Dave said, "I will see you later Iz.' "Bye Dave." "Why is she here?" Izzy asked pointing back to the pool house where she could see the lights on.

"Because she had a couple of drinks at dinner. She was going to go to Jay's house, I was going to take Joey but he clung to her. So I told her she could stay here. Why the hell was Batista doing in our house?" "I ran into him while I was out, we started talking." Izzy stated. "SO YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK TO OUR HOUSE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?" Adam shouted. "Adam calm down." Izzy said. "NO!" "ADAM!" Ashton's voice shouted from behind him. Adam turned, "Bugster what's wrong?" "Joey needs you." Ashton answered. Adam nodded his head before he walked out of the room.

"What the hell are you looking at?" "A dumb bitch." Ashton answered. "What are you talking about?" "I am talking about you. Do you know how lucky you are to have Adam in your life?" Ashton asked. "Damn lucky." "Exactly don't go fucking it up, but talking about over juiced muscle heads like Dave Batista."

"How do you know about him?" 'Honey I maybe in TNA but my 3 big brothers are in the WWE, I like watching them." Ashton stated. "You are such a bitch." "I know. Like I told you before you got married, you hurt my big brother, I will put you six feet under. And trust me I spent a lot of time in the WWE when I was younger, I learned a lot of things from the Undertaker and Kane." Ashton answered. Causing Izzy's eyes widen at the Canadian.

Izzy having enough after fighting with her husband, and now fighting with his bitch adopted sister, just reacted and slapped her, knowing that Ashton was not one to back down from a fight. Ashton slapped her back.

Adam came to check on the girls, he felt his jaw dropped as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Jay. Jay rushed over. "Aunt Ajay kicking ass." Joey giggled from the doorway as Adam and Jay pulled the two blondes apart. "Let me go Jay, this has been a year and half in the making." Ashton stated. "Ashton Jordan clam your ass down." Jay stated. Adam didn't know to look amused or pissed off. Ashton looked at her brother and then at Adam, "I want Tessie."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

**_A/N: I only own Ajay, Izzy and Joey. Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217_**

_**Tessa and fights**_

"Buggy!" a southern voice called. "Tessie!" Ashton stated getting off the couch that Jay was restraining her. "What happened?" Tessa Chandler asked as she rushed into her ex boyfriend's house. "Oh, that's what happened, where's Joey?" "Upstairs." Adam had brought him into the house things had clammed down with the girls.

"Go get him we are leaving." Ashton nodded her head. Tessa looked around the house her eyes landing on Izzy. "She got you good. Didn't anyone never tell you not to mess with Ashton Reso?" Tessa asked, "Kind of like how you do mess with me.' "Oh right you were the bitch that Adam cheated on." Izzy stated. Adam knew he was going to be in deep shit. Ashton came back down the stairs with Joey in her arms, the blonde boy asleep on her shoulder, his hand fisted into her hair. "NO you aren't taking him." Izzy stated seeing her husband's son being carried by his sister.

"Excuse me?" Tessa asked, 'You aren't his mother one and two Ashton is in charge of him." "Ajay just take him home. I will come down and say goodbye to him before I leave to go back on the road." Ashton nodded her head. 'I put his car seat in your car Tessa." Jay stated, as soon as he had seen Tessa he went and got the seat out of Adam's car and put it in Tess's car.

"That bitch isn't taking him." Izzy stated. Tessa grabbed a hold of Ashton's arm as Jay took the sleeping toddler out of her arms. "Tessa take her out of here. I don't think that TNA would like their knockout champion having to wear a cast." Adam stated. "Come on Buggy lets go." Tessa said dragging the blonde out of the house. Jay followed smirking.

"Why did you do that?" Adam asked looking at his wife. "I don't think that your adopted sister should be taken your son." Izzy answered. "Izzy if you hadn't noticed Joey doesn't like you. I would rather have my son happy then upset." Adam said. "Don't you trust me with him?" Izzy asked. "Baby, don't get me wrong, I want you to spend time with Joey. But now isn't the time for you to get to know him." Adam answered looking down at his wife.

"I think that you keep putting Ajay and Joey in front of me.' Izzy stated looking up him with tear filled green eyes, "You ordered a TNA pay per view on our honeymoon.' "Izzy honey, I am going to try and get better at that. Ajay has been my sister since she was a baby. I love her to death. She has always came first in my life." Adam said. "I am not going to be second best." Izzy stated.

"You aren't going to be second best, you are going to be number one. But you have to know that Ajay is my baby sister and Joey is my son. Sometimes they are going to have to come first." Adam said. "She is going to have say she is sorry." Izzy commented. Adam nodded his head all the while thinking good luck with that.

The next day, Adam and Izzy went down to Orlando. Izzy followed Adam up the stairs to the house that Ashton lived in. "Again Uncle Chris!" Joey's little voice shouted. They walked into the house. They saw Chris Sabin on the floor tickling Joey. Ashton and another dark haired man were laughing. Tessa was rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Hey Bugster." Adam greeted. Ashton turned around and the smile dropped off her face seeing Izzy with him.

"Aunt Ajay." Joey stated toddling across the floor and holding his arms out to her. She picked him up, "I love you." "I love you too Buddy." Ashton stated kissing his forehead. "Ajay can we talk?" Adam asked. "Yeah." Ashton answered, "Here Al." the dark hair man took the toddler. "Uncle AJ, Daddy in trouble." Joey stated. "Oh yeah. He is big time trouble. Who are you?" the guy asked looking at Izzy. "I am Izzy Copeland. I am Adam's wife. Who are you?" "AJ Styles. I work with Ajay, Chris and Tessa." AJ answered as Joey snuggled into him. Izzy felt her heart drop into her stomach seeing that. Adam was right Joey didn't like her. that's why he didn't listen to her at their wedding. He loved Ashton that much was true. Izzy stood in the doorway watching her husband talk to his adopted little sister.

"Ajay please I am begging please, please, say your sorry for hitting her." Adam said. "But I am not Adam. She deserved it." Ashton stated putting her hands on her hips. Adam groaned, "Please Ajay now is not the time to stubborn. About it, I don't want to have to give up you and my son all in the same day." Ashton looked up at him with terror filled brown eyes, "You promised me, you would never leave me. You can't break that promise." "I don't want to break that promise." 'Don't then." Tessa's voice said from where she stood in the doorway, "You have been by her side though everything Adam, I know that. Don't give her up." Ashton brushed pushed Adam and Tessa into the living room. "Babe?" Chris asked as Ashton walked down the hallway towards their room, AJ followed her down the hall.

'I think I need to handle this." Izzy stated going down the hallway. "Adam, she better not start anything with Ajay." Chris stated as Adam and Tessa walked back into the living room. "Where is AJ?" "He followed Ashton." Chris answered nodding his head down the hall.

"Excuse me?" Izzy asked standing in the doorway. AJ looked up from where he was comforting the blonde. "Don't leave Al." Ashton stated. "What the hell do you want? Come to tell me that my big brother needs to give up 25 years of being there with me because you said so?" Ashton asked. "No, I never said that." AJ sighed as he rubbed Ashton's back. "If you accepting an apology you aren't going to get it, the way I was raised, you fight your problems out. What I did last night, is how I was raised." Ashton stated. Izzy looked taken a back, as she looked at the Canadian. "Okay then." Izzy stated before she turned and walked out of the room. "Well any blood shed?' Adam asked as his wife glared at him, "We need to talk and now!"


End file.
